


Cat Nap

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cat God, Fluff, Humor, Other, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: A collection of cat naps featuring one sleepy cat God and his companion.





	1. Sleepy God

**Author's Note:**

> Beerus needs more love and I am here for him. Let me know if you guys want more :D Enjoy.

You never thought in your lifetime you would be invited to stay where a god dwelled. You had been on many adventures over the course of your life but you had never gotten the chance to stay with a god before. You jumped at the opportunity when it presented itself. You could safely say that you were enjoying every minute of your trip to Beerus’ realm. You had never seen so many stars veiled in pitch black on your first night. You could even see the distant planets orbiting this sacred place clear in the dead of night.

By far the ancient tree was the most impressive feature. It was vast and the branches reached up high into the skies above. There were so many rooms and crevices that you had already gotten lost several times by just going for a leisurely stroll. If it wasn't for the residents you probably would have accidentally walked off the edge of a cliff by now. You were warned to stay away from the edges because if you fell, you'd fall into another dimension that there was no return from. That warning was enough to make you steer clear. You were hesitant to even peek over the edge when you got too close. Knowing your luck, you'd fall straight down. 

You were by yourself again, giving you time to explore. You loved the thrill of finding something new so you wandered through the winding parts of the branches, eager eyes searching for new places. You eventually stumbled across a large set of doors with a faint light pouring from underneath it. The doors were intimidating and impossibly large but curiosity got the better of you. Surely you could just have a quick peek? You quietly opened it, using all of your weight to push it open just so you could slip inside. 

You gaped in wonder at what you saw. This was by far the biggest room you had managed to stumble across. There was an enormous figure of a snake a few feet away from you, a large hourglass sitting in its open maw. Several large hourglasses floated in bubbles above your head, the sand gently trickling down the thin tube into the bottom. You had never seen such a bizarre place in all of your life. What was its purpose?

"Wow" you breathed. "What is this place?"

You were so transfixed with this strange atmosphere that you almost didn’t hear the quiet murmurs softly filling the chamber. Your brow furrowed deeply. You weren't alone. But who would be in a place like this?

"Who's there?" you called.

Your voice echoed off the walls in the cavernous room. You looked up and saw Goku leaning over the side of a floating platform, pressing his finger to his lips.

"Keep your voice down or you're going to wake him up” he hushed frantically. 

You frowned.

"Wake who up?"

Goku retreated, turning his attention off you as you heard more hushed whispers. You weren't given an answer so you decided to inspect yourself. You took a deep breath as you concentrated the energy in your body, letting it flow through you. Years of being around Goku taught you how to channel your ki to be able to fly. If Yamcha could do it, then so could you.

You landed softly on the floating platform, noting that Vegeta was with Goku. You were going to mention their silly aprons but you decided against it for the moment when you realised how concentrated they were. You turned your gaze at what the two Saiyans had been transfixed on. They were watching someone sleep. 

You immediately recognised the sleeping figure as Lord Beerus, the Destroyer. He wore a simple gown to bed and it reminded you of what a patient would wear in a hospital. You turned your attention back to the two warriors, a question gnawing at the forefront of your mind.

"What are you-?"

You were cut off as they both shushed you, hissing through clenched teeth. 

"He's sleeping" Vegeta warned lowly. "We can't wake him."

Goku nodded. "We need to change the sheets" he added in a hushed whisper. "If he wakes up, he'll be pretty mad."

You blinked owlishly. This was some weird form of training Whis was putting the Saiyans through. You sighed but heeded Goku’s words. You knew Beerus liked his sleep and you could venture a guess at how peeved he would be if he was disturbed. His tail was curled up beside him and he reminded you of a house cat taking a nap. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was hard to believe that he almost destroyed the Earth over a pudding. You smiled softly as you watched over the sleeping God. 

"He's actually kind of cute" you whispered. 

Beerus’ ears twitched in his sleep. His nose scrunched as he sniffed the air, his tail curling and tapping the side of his bed. The three of you all went tense as he moved around in his sleep, almost completely rolling off his cot. His eyes were still closed as he suddenly sat up. Your eyes widened as he scooted closer to the edge of the bed. You all watched in shock as he wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his head in your chest with a content sigh. Your body went rigid, your muscles locking up and preventing you from moving. You could hear your heart thundering in your ears as it beat frantically against your ribcage. For a split second, you forgot how to breathe.

"What is he doing?" you asked.

"I don't know" Vegeta answered. "He's never done this before."

"This is our chance" Goku whispered. 

The Saiyan Prince nodded in agreement as they rushed to change the bedding. You had to force yourself to remain calm. Nothing bad was happening; Beerus was just hugging you like a giant teddy bear. You tried to gently push Beerus away and give you some room to breathe but he had a strong grip on you. Even when he was sleeping, he had monstrous strength. You were just thankful he wasn't crushing you.

"He won't let go" you hissed.

"Keep your voice down" Vegeta growled. "If he wakes up, he'll blast us into oblivion."

Fear gripped your heart and you stopped squirming. Since you were in his grip, you'd be the first to go. You had to make sure he stayed asleep. How long did it take to change the bloody sheets?

"Hurry up" you urged.

Beerus suddenly yawned, nuzzling his face closer to you and almost pulled you down onto his lap. You could see his eyes dancing under his lids and you felt a cold chill run down your spine. You really didn't need him waking up now. Without a second thought you lifted a hand to the top of his head and started to pet him. You sucked in a sharp breath before a soft tune fell from your lips.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of death. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

Your voice started to crack from the anxiety. You just prayed he would stay asleep. Beerus mumbled something into your skin as you felt him lean into the touch. It coaxed him to stay asleep and you started scratching behind his ear. It was quiet but you thought you heard something. As you continued to scratch him you realised what the sound was. It was a deep rumble coming from his chest. He was purring. You could feel the vibrations against your abdomen as he leaned into your affections. He was really starting to remind you of a housecat.

"All done" Goku said softly.

You breathed a sigh of relief. Now all you had to do was get out of his grasp. You tried to wriggle out of his grip again but it was still iron tight. You grunted under your breath, pushing against him with all your might. Without warning Beerus suddenly tipped back onto the bed, bringing you with him. You had brought up a hand up just in time to muffle your shriek as you went with him. You were trapped with him behind you, his body curling around yours. His arms were still firmly wrapped around your waist as he buried his head in the crook of your neck. You could still hear his purring as it tingled down your spine, his warm breath tickling your skin.

"Help me" you whispered.

Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

“Now look what you’ve done” he scowled.

He was ready to leave you to your fate but Goku looked like he was willing to help. Goku rubbed the back of his head. 

"Just hold on" he chuckled softly. 

He grabbed Beerus' wrist, trying to pry his grip off of you.

"Come on" he grunted as he tugged. "Let go."

A purple tail suddenly slammed into Goku's side, cracking like a whip and sending him flying in the other direction. You watched as he hit the wall, making the room slightly shake from the sudden hit. You were lucky Goku hadn't hit one of the hourglasses as well or you all would have been doomed. The Saiyan was able to peel himself out of the large dent in the ceiling, rubbing his sore limbs.

“Man, he really doesn’t hold back in his sleep” he muttered.

Vegeta sighed, uncrossing his arms as he stared down at you. "We're going to have to leave you here."

"What?" you hissed.

He turned his back to you, shaking his head. "He's not letting go of you. And if Kakarot tries again, he'll end up hitting one of those bombs and blowing us all up."

"But-"

"I'll tell Whis. He'll come and get you later."

You couldn't believe they were both leaving you. How dare they just walk away from you. At least Goku looked a little apologetic about it. You were left in silence as they departed, the only sound keeping you company was the loud purring coming from the God sleeping next to you.

You resigned yourself to your fate. You guessed it wasn’t really all that bad. Beerus was actually quite warm and comfortable to lie next to. And that purring was having a strange effect on you as your eyelids suddenly felt heavy. Well, you might as well get some sleep before Whis arrived. It wasn’t like you had anything better to do. As you settled against Beerus, you missed the smile that twitched his lips. He nuzzled the back of your neck affectionately, letting out a content sigh as sleep tugged at the corners of his mind once more.

Hours passed before the chamber doors were opened again. When Whis came to check on you he let a small sigh pass his lips. He shook his head before a fond smile wormed its way onto his face.

"What am I going to do with you two?" he muttered.


	2. Sleep In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cat naps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some more cat nap shenanigans. Fun fact: this actually made me late for work this morning.

You groaned under your blankets when you heard your alarm piercing through your dreams, wrenching you straight out of your peaceful slumber. You rolled over in your sea of blankets, groping the nightstand to try and find the loud contraption. You growled in irritation when you couldn't find it, cursing lowly under your breath. You rubbed your bleary eyes, trying to force out the sleep so you could look for the annoying device.

You almost screamed when you felt something cold slide over your skin. You settled for a strangled noise in the back of your throat as you bit your tongue by accident. A purple tail reached over you, worming its way out of the layers of blankets. It cracked like a whip, hitting your alarm and effectively shutting it up for good. There was silence once more. You groaned. That was the third alarm clock this week that had faced the wrath of Beerus the Destroyer. You really wished he would stop destroying your things. 

"Beerus" you whined. "Now I have to buy another one."

He grunted behind you, his warm breath tickling against the back of your neck. If only he had waited a few more seconds, you were sure you would have found it in that time. It was not meant to be. You wished your alarm clocks were made out of sturdier stuff. You entertained the idea of putting the alarm on your phone but you were scared that Beerus would simply destroy that too. An alarm clock was easier to replace than a phone. You sighed heavily, deciding you could mourn your loss later. It was time to get up and start the day.

You didn't get very far. As soon as you attempted to move out of bed, Beerus’ tail immediately wrapped around your waist and pulled you back down. You gasped, almost having the wind completely knocked out of you. He didn't want you to leave bed yet. You giggled softly. Aww that was cute. Your opinion changed rather quickly when you made another attempt only to end up back on the mattress. 

You sighed in irritation.

"Beerus. I have to get up for work now."

You felt his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you snug against him. He let out a loud yawn, his tail flicking behind him.

"You have prior obligations" he mumbled into your hair.

Of course, those obligations were to be his personal heater and shower him with affection. You bit your lip, swallowing the urge to tell him how much of a pampered house cat he was being. He hated it when you compared him to other cats. You struggled in his grasp, trying to wriggle yourself free. It was of little use. When it came to raw strength, Beerus had you beaten. Once he had a hold of you, there was no chance he was going to let go. Whis wasn't here to save you this time. The only option you had was to reason with him. 

"I can't stay here all day and cuddle" you said. "I've got to get up and go to work."

"No."

He shot down your sound argument with a simple word. You groaned loudly. 

"What could be more important than this?" he inquired.

"A pay check."

You continued to squirm, trying to find any sort of leverage. Beerus continued to hold you, not the least bit disturbed by your valiant effort to try and escape. He nuzzled your hair, breathing deeply as he softly started to purr. You could have melted on the spot. You loved it when he purred. You could feel the vibrations against your back and it made your spine tingle. You sighed, finally going limp in his hold.

"My boss is going to kill me" you muttered. 

You felt his grip around you become tighter, his claws threatening to break through your skin. You wriggled in his grasp, trying to get away from the nails digging into you.

"If they so much as touch a hair on your head I'll destroy the fool" Beerus growled against your skin.

You softly pat his hand, trying to soothe the angry god spooning you.

"It's just an expression Beerus. They're not actually going to kill me."

He calmed down as you ran your fingers over his knuckles, trying to soothe the deity. His death grip eased up and you breathed a short sigh of relief. He purred in content, huddling closer to the warmth your body offered. You could tell he was starting to drift off to sleep again. 

This was going to be a good one to explain why you couldn't come into work. Sorry, can't come in today. My cat is being a big sook and needs affection. You were sorely tempted to use that as your excuse. You sighed as your head flopped down onto your pillow. You'd just call in sick later. 

Well, you might as well get a few extra hours of sleep. It wasn't like you could go anywhere. 


	3. Needy Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy more cuddles with your cat

You hummed a soft tune to yourself as your fingers glided across the keyboard on your laptop. You had nestled yourself in your living room on your favourite bean bag, deciding to finally get some work done today. You listened to your favourite music to help you get through your mundane work, the soft tunes filling the silence with a comfortable ambiance.

You had been staring at your laptop for so long that the words on the screen started to blur. You tore your eyes from the screen, rubbing your eyes furiously in the hopes that it may help. You blinked rapidly as spots started to swirl in your vision. No, you just made things worse. You groaned lightly, waiting for a brief moment for the dizzy feeling to pass.

You stretched your arms over your head, groaning when you felt your shoulders pop with a satisfying crack. It released some of the tension in your stiff muscles. You licked your dry lips, coughing lightly as you cleared your throat. You needed a drink. It was probably a good idea to get up, considering you had been sitting in the same spot for about an hour. Your legs were numb and they felt like they had gone to sleep. Knowing your luck, as soon as you got up, you’d probably trip over your own feet. But you really wanted a drink.

You were reluctant to leave your spot but you begrudgingly crawled your way out of your bean bag to go get yourself a drink. Just as you predicted, your legs almost gave out on you more than once. Even such a menial task proved difficult when your body refused to cooperate.

You had only been gone a minute. But it had been a minute too long. When you came back to the living room, you stopped only a foot short of your seat. Your eyebrow twitched in irritation at the purple mass that was occupying your spot. He had stolen your spot. 

"Beerus" you hissed through clenched teeth.

He was wrapped up in your blanket and purring in content, tail lazily sweeping against the floor. He had been asleep on your bed. He had. You thought you could leave him in there while he took his afternoon nap. You had planned to finish your overdue work off before he decided to roll out of bed and demand food. Seems luck really wasn’t on your side today. 

"Beerus, you're in my spot" you said.

You tried your best to keep the anger out of your voice. The memory of what he did over a simple pudding was still fresh in your mind. You didn't want to provoke his ire. 

"It's quite comfy" Beerus mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. 

"I thought the bed was comfy" you replied.

Beerus yawned loudly, his long nails scratching his ear idly. 

"But this spot is warmer."

"I know. That's where I had my butt planted firmly for a solid hour."

All this chit chat was pointless. He had made himself comfortable and he wasn't going to vacate the spot. 

You sighed heavily. "Can you at least move over? I'm almost done with my work."

It took him a moment to adhere to your request. He moved for you but not by much. You gratefully accepted what you could take and nestled back into the bean bag. You dragged your laptop back into your lap, fingers immediately tapping away at the keys. You were interrupted every few minutes when Beerus would bump his head into your knee. You had to divide your attention between your work and scratching his ears. His purrs were as loud as a car engine and the noise was loud enough to drown out the peaceful music you had playing in the background. His ears twitched; his eye cracking open to gaze at the screen.

"Are you done yet? That tapping is starting to get annoying."

"Almost done Beerus" you muttered. 

You could see his tail flick out of the corner of your eye and it encouraged you to type faster. You had already lost several alarm clocks to his wrath and you weren’t keen to lose your precious laptop. That anxiety was able to lend you speed and you zoomed through the next couple of paragraphs in record time.

"Done" you announced. 

Not even a second after you had deposited your laptop on the floor Beerus was pulling you closer. You went limp in his grip as he man handled you into a more comfortable position. You ended up with him halfway on your lap, his face pressed into your stomach. His paws kneaded your legs and you were thankful you decided to wear long pants today. Once he settled into a position, he deemed favourable, the cat deity closed his eyes once more. He still desired your attention, still bumping his head into your hand and purring to encourage you. Even with your undivided attention he still demanded more. Such a needy cat.

You could have been laying there for what seemed like hours. It was so peaceful that even you were starting to doze off. But you immediately woke back up when you heard Beerus’ stomach growling. You smiled as you scratched his ear. Hearing his stomach rumble in protest made you realise that you were also a little peckish.

“Hungry?”

Beerus hummed in agreement as he nuzzled his snout into your abdomen.

“Yes, make me food.”

You struggled to get up with him on top of you. There were several failed attempts to get up but you quickly realised he wasn’t going to let you go easily. You sighed deeply through your nose.

“Pretty hard to make food when you’re on top of me” you mentioned.

Beerus shifted, though he still refused to let you go.

“You’re warm.”

You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes hard into the back of your head.

“Well, what do you want me to do? Make you food or cuddle you?”

“Both.”

“I can’t do both!” you exclaimed.

The woes of looking after a needy cat.


	4. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? I know I haven't touched this for a while but I hope you enjoy this little chapter.

"When I suggested we go somewhere for a picnic, I wasn't expecting this."

The god lazing beside you on the simple picnic blanket stirred from his light slumber, his nose twitching as he yawned. His long black nails scratched at the itch behind his ears as he turned over on his side, soaking up the sun light that warmed his skin.

"Is there something wrong with my home planet?" he drawled.

The question caught you off guard and you quickly scrambled to correct yourself. 

"Wh-What? Of course not."

Beerus only grunted in response, his tail flicking idly at his side. It was a nice and peaceful day outside. It was warm but there was a cool and gentle breeze blowing that made the lingering heat tolerable. Sunlight danced on the waters of the large lake and it looked so inviting that you were tempted to jump in. It was a quiet afternoon and the atmosphere instilled a sense of peace. You took a deep breath, filling your lungs with the fresh, crisp air. 

"I was just thinking we were going to go somewhere a little more..."

You trailed off at the end, cutting yourself short before you could utter another word. You weren't even sure where you had been going with that train of thought. After a long week at work, you just wanted to go someplace nice to relax. You had suggested to Beerus that you could go on a picnic. You thought it was the perfect idea. It combines two of his favourite things. Food and quiet places. Whis was more than thrilled to make you both a nice meal for the occasion. He even packed it in a nice little wicker basket that you could carry. 

You were hoping that Beerus was going to take you somewhere a little more romantic than his backyard. There was nothing wrong with Beerus' world. It was like a second home. You were just hoping you could go somewhere else for a change. You were here a lot and you barely got to see other worlds. You guessed that he preferred the comfort of his own home than venturing out. Beerus cracked open a single eye, his gaze travelling up to you. 

"A little more?" Beerus inquired. 

You let out a heavy sigh before you flopped onto the ground with a small thud. 

"Never mind."

You watched the sky above you, a small sense of wonder wrapping around you at the foreign sight. You were used to seeing bright blue skies filled with fluffy clouds. No matter how many times you had seen this sky, it still managed to catch you off guard by its beauty. You could feel Beerus' tail tickle your skin as it curled around your ankle, making you bite your lip to stop from suddenly laughing. You glanced at him, finding that he was still staring intently at you. You could tell he was still pondering on what you said earlier.

It didn't take long for him to figure out what you had wanted. He found your sense of adventure to be an endearing quality. You were curious and he liked that about you. It may have been a little selfish of him to want to stay in the comforts of his own world. He had been out there to other worlds countless times that he had decided that sometimes, home was simply better. He had already seen what the universe had to offer that eventually it started to get dull and boring. But you didn't share the same experiences and perhaps he could have put a little more thought into this little date. His lips parted as he let out a small sigh. 

"Perhaps next time, we could go somewhere different."

He saw a spark in your eyes and though you tried to contain your excitement, it shined through your smile. You weren't sure which made you happier. Exploring new worlds or Beerus implying you would be going on another date.

"Really?" you asked.

Beerus nodded. "I'm sure I can think of a few places."

"You're the best, Beerus."

"I know."

You both fell into a comfortable silence. You turned your eyes skyward again, losing yourself in a sea of thoughts. The calm atmosphere made you drowsy and you were still full from your lunch. It wasn't hard for you to slip into a food coma after only a few short minutes.

Beerus noticed you drifted off, watching the steady rise and fall of your chest. His lips twitched and he thought about how much it would be a good idea to have another cat nap. He snuggled closer into your side, a content purr rumbling in his chest from your warmth. His eyes slipped closed again and he relaxed. All was peaceful. 

Unfortunately, that peace wouldn't last long. Beerus was woken only moments later by the sound of something loud that rung his ears. His ears twitched, flicking to the source of the noise. It only took him two full seconds to recognise the familiar sound of fists clashing. 

Shadows flew over your slumbering form as three familiar figures sparred in the sky above you. Beerus tried to ignore all the shouting and screams as Goku and Vegeta powered up, their power making the air itself hum with god like energy. Unfortunately, with such big ears, Beerus could hear every ragged breath the Saiyans took, their voices carrying over the clearing. He never had any patience when they decided to fight when he was clearly trying to take a nap. His eyes snapped open and they landed on you. Your face scrunched up as you mumbled something under your breath, the fighting obviously disturbing your slumber. Beerus' pupils narrowed into slits as he clenched his teeth. That was the last straw. He shot up from his position, fangs bared as he started shouting.

"Both of you lug heads keep it down or I'll destroy you both!"

His loud and booming voice was enough to make both Vegeta and Goku pause in the middle of their spar. The blue aura surrounding their bodies fizzled out and their hair returned to their natural colour. Goku spotted the seething God not far below him and he gave the deity a pout. 

"Aww come on Beerus" Goku griped. "We were just getting warmed up."

Goku's nonchalant words did nothing to calm the situation as Beerus continued to snap at both the Saiyans, shaking his fists with anger. 

"Unless you can learn to fight quietly, go take your fight somewhere else! Can't you see that they're sleeping?!"

"Not anymore" you mumbled sleepily at his side.

His body went rigid, his jaw snapping shut with a loud click. His eyes had widened to a comical size and his brow was suddenly dotted with sweat. You rubbed your eyes, stifling a yawn as you tried to blink the sleep from your eyes. Whis chuckled quietly, placing a hand over his mouth to politely cover his glee. 

"Oh my. It seems your screaming disturbed them."

Beerus started grinding his teeth, his rage flaring up again in an instant.

"Get out of here all of you!"

The Saiyans were prompt to take their leave, Vegeta stumbling over an apology as he started dragging Goku away from the seething deity. Whis was not to far behind them, floating away like a delicate flower in the breeze. You attempted to get up as well but you were stopped when Beerus dragged you back down.

"Not you, numpty. You’re staying here with me. "

You couldn’t get in a word of protest as you were aggressively cuddled by the large purple cat. You just simply accepted your fate. Well, you couldn’t deny that this picnic date wasn’t all that bad.


	5. It's Been a Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is shit at the moment and I wanna cuddle with my death kitty.

You let out a heavy sigh as the hot spray of water cascaded down your back. You had been needing this all day. Your heavy muscles started to relax under the warm water as you washed yourself. As soon as you had finished with this shower, you were going straight to bed. You had enough of today. It had been long and arduous and you planned to sleep for a long time. The thought of jumping into your freshly made bed made sleep seem more tantalising. 

When you were finished with your quick rinse you dried yourself and put on a fresh pair of pyjamas. You hummed to yourself as you got ready for bed. As soon as you hit the bed, it was going to be lights out for you. You just wanted to put this day behind you and sleep in the warm confines of your bed. 

When you made it to your room, you could immediately tell that something was off. You spotted it right away and it only made your eyebrow twitch in irritation as you stared at your bed. There was a large lump under your blankets. You didn't have to guess. You knew exactly who it was. 

You let out a heavy sigh as you peeled back the covers to reveal the culprit. You found your purple cat deity curled up into a tight ball and having a nice little cat nap. How he breathed under all these layers of blankets was beyond you. 

"Comfortable?" you asked. 

His eyes cracked open as he peered up at you. He nestled further into your bed, burying his head in your pillow with a satisfied purr rumbling in his chest. 

"Quite" he replied. 

You were surprised you didn't even hear him come in. This was a regular occurrence. He liked to visit you often and he made himself comfy while he waited for you to finish whatever you were doing. Part of you was pleased to see him but another part was annoyed that he was ruining your nice, freshly made bed.

"You know I didn't make that bed for you" you stated. 

Beerus' ears twitched as a smile slowly crept onto his face. 

"It's so hard to care when you're this relaxed" he replied. 

You sighed, rolling your eyes at your pillow prince. "You're hopeless."

You just didn't have it in you to start yelling at him for being such a pampered cat. You were too physically and mentally drained you really didn't want to put in effort that you knew was just going to be wasted. Beerus stretched his feline body, paws kneading into the duvet as he let out a loud yawn. He readjusted himself on your bed, settling into a comfortable position once more. 

"Although, I guess there is one more thing I need to be more comfortable" he mentioned. 

Your eyebrow twitched. Oh good lord what now? You really weren't in the mood for any of this. 

"What?" you hissed. 

You let out an undignified shriek as he locked an arm around your waist and dragged you down to the bed with him. You hit the bed with a heavy thud, Beerus scooping you up in his arms as he crushed you against his chest. You grunted loudly but you didn't struggle. You were still too tired to care. 

Your despondent attitude didn't go unnoticed by the deity. He had felt that something was off as soon as he laid his eyes on you. Even though you had just come out of the shower, you didn't look good. You had dark circles lingering under your eyes and your skin looked sickly. He knew you weren't sick, but something was clearly bothering you. 

"Long day?" he asked.

You sighed heavily. "Yeah."

He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, purring contently as he cuddled you. The smell of your shampoo invaded his senses as he took a deep breath, his tail curling around your ankle as he chewed his lip in thought. He was oddly silent for a moment as he pondered with his thoughts. If you didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to force you. But he had one simple question that needed to be answered. 

"Need me to destroy anyone?" he inquired.

Your lips tilted into a smile and you couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped your lips. Beerus had his own special way of comforting you. You knew that if anyone had truly done wrong by you, he would destroy them in a heartbeat. 

"No, but thanks for the offer" you replied. 

You shuffled closer into his warmth, wrapping your arms around his lean frame in a loose hug. Beerus grabbed the blankets and wrapped you both up in them, creating a cocoon to block out the outside world. It was exactly what you needed. You closed your eyes, laying your weary head to rest as Beerus' loud purring filled in the silence. You would be happy to drift off just like this. 

But you were disturbed when you felt Beerus tug at the hem your shirt. He slipped his hands under your nightwear, resting his hands against your bare skin. The contact made your skin tingle but you didn't move. You didn't even open your eyes as you spoke. 

"Those hands better not go higher" you warned.

His hot breath tickled your skin and you could feel his teeth against your throat as he spoke. 

"Would you prefer them to go lower?" he whispered, voice bordering on a seductive purr. 

You weren't even in the mood for that tonight. 

"I'll kick you out of my bed" you grumbled. 

"Try it" he challenged.

He was way too strong and you knew it. You buried your head in your pillows, muffling the loud noise that spilled from your lips. This damn cat. You would deal with him in the morning. 

"I think I need the sleep" you murmured. 

"Don't you mean-"

"I know what I said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has liked and commented on this. I really appreciate the support, you guys are awesome :D


End file.
